


Mouse

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: DC Comics
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Mouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megansescape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megansescape/gifts).

It was still weird being in a new school. You’d been there a month, but that didn’t seem to be nearly enough time to become used to it. Moving through the halls, you did your best to avoid eye contact, and move without incident. Your fingers played with one of the straps to your bag, needing something to focus on.

Feeling an arm link with yours, you whipped your head around to be greeted with a bright grin. “Heya! I’m Harley.” She introduced herself. “You’re in my dance class, aren’tcha?”

Blushing, you nodded. “I am.”

“You’re a quiet one, I can tell.” Harley seemed amused. “See, my puddin’ is havin’ a party tonight!” She announced, a few people looking at the two of you. “Not for you!” She barked. You raised your eyebrows. “People are so nosy!” Rolling her eyes, she shrugged a shoulder. “Anyways. You’re cute. Wanna come?”

You paused for a moment. “Let me see if I got this right- you want me to go to your boyfriend’s party, because I’m cute?” You couldn’t help but smile. “Don’t you think that he’d be bothered by that?”

She shook her head. “He don’t like other men touchin’ me, Mouse. You ain’t a man.”

“Mouse?”

“You’re quiet. Like a mouse!” She nodded excitedly. “So! Ya comin’?”

You chuckled. “Uh, sure?” This was the most welcome anyone had made you feel.

Her eyes lit up. “Come on. Let’s go shoppin’.” She grabbed your hand and pulled. “Puddin’ll just eat you up when I’m done with ya!”

“Wait, I thought I was going for you?”

“Ya are. He ain’t touchin’ you, either. Don’t mean I can’t show off my date!” She told you.


End file.
